


About Roger's Car Song

by Anthea7



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthea7/pseuds/Anthea7
Summary: 看完电影后的脑洞，是个傻乎乎的互撸PWP





	About Roger's Car Song

Brian从没想到自己有一天从睡梦中醒来，面对的会是这样的情景。  
金发男人肩上披着一件花色睡衣，跨坐在他的腰上。月光很暗，他看不清对方脸上的表情，但不需要光线，肌肤相接的温热触感告诉他，那人身上除了那件睡衣之外，什么也没有穿。  
“Roger？”Brian恍然以为自己还在梦中，他想要起身问对方怎么了，为什么要大半夜跑到他床上。一起身他才发现有什么地方不对劲，床头的铁柱摇晃着发出吱呀的响声，而他的手腕在钝痛之下无法动弹——他的双手被绑在了床头。  
“Roger？！你在做什么？”Brian这下才真实的惊慌起来，他更加用力地挣扎，连带整张床都晃动起来，老旧的铁床架在寂静的夜里回声分明。  
“别乱动。”Roger伸出一只手握住他的手腕，“你也不想你的宝贝手腕受伤吧。”  
在这样荒谬的场景下Brian居然还有心思感到Roger的长发从他的脸上拂过，对方温热的呼吸在他耳边环绕，一股酥麻的电流从鼻梁和耳骨沿着脊柱往下传，他情不自禁地颤抖了一下。  
“Roger——”Brian又叫了一声，但还是乖乖停止了挣扎，吉他手当然要珍惜自己的手腕，虽然提醒他这一点的人同时也是绑住他手腕的罪魁祸首。  
“I’m in love with my car。”Roger说。  
“什么？”Brian又忍不住挣扎了一下，这回他不敢用手腕，就只好扭动身体。Roger Taylor一定是疯了，大半夜跑到他床上把他绑起来，居然还是为了该死的那首歌。  
“Roger，冷静点，你把我绑在这里也不能让我同意把你的歌放进专辑里。”他回想起白天的争执，也想起被食物砸脸时的感受，但白日的惨痛教训和现在的危险处境并不能教会他闭嘴，“你知道你的歌还不够好——”  
“闭嘴吧Brian。”Roger立刻打断他的话，他抱怨地呻吟了一声，像是早就料到Brian会这么说，“我不是来和你吵架的。”  
“那你是来干什么？”Brian隐隐有种不好的预感。  
回答他的是简单粗暴的一个吻。Roger的吻从来不温柔，舌头撬开牙关长驱直入，牙齿撕咬嘴唇，带着淡淡烟味的气息如海盗入侵不容拒绝，Brian下意识地仰头迎接这个本应是半强迫的吻，感到对方恶作剧般地拿舌头舔了他的虎牙。  
直到两人的呼吸声一同乱了节奏，Roger才抹着嘴唇从Brian身上坐起来。被绑在床上的人惊魂未定地眨着眼睛，看到漂亮脸蛋的天使发出恶魔的笑声。  
“I’m in love with my car，第一次现场演出，好好享受吧。”  
Brian再次确信，Roger Taylor一定，彻彻底底地，疯了。

“The machine of a dream——”  
Roger真的在唱歌。这首他号称心血之作的新歌，在夜里被他轻声哼唱着反而多了两分奇妙的旖旎。换在别的情况下，Brian也许会承认对方歌声动听。而现在Roger的手在他身上游走抚摸，Brian只觉得浑身僵硬，像被五花大绑在桅杆上的倒霉水手，对方则是长发的食人海妖，引诱听者和他一起坠沉海底。  
“Roger，我可不是你的鼓。”Brian深吸了一口气，试图保持冷静，他甚至还想和Roger讲道理。  
“你当然不是鼓。”Roger低下头在他锁骨上咬了一口，在他吃痛地倒抽气时恶意地笑，”你和John不是很想知道我到底想对我的车做什么吗？“  
哦——Brian May恍然大悟，同时又感到深深地绝望——他当然不是Roger Taylor的鼓，他是那辆车。  
他不知道自己是否应该感到荣幸。  
而Roger显然不关心他复杂的心理活动，他眼前还有更重要的事情要做：演出，以及脱Brian的衣服。他两三下就扒掉了Brian的睡裤，随手将它扔到地上。下身暴露在空气中，冰凉的感觉让Brian忍不住瑟缩了一下，与此同时他听到Roger的口哨声。  
“你硬了。”歌声中断，金发鼓手的声音此刻听上去得意洋洋。  
Brian发出懊恼的低吼，根本不需要对方告诉他，他当然知道自己硬了。他怎么可能不硬，当Roger Taylor坐在他身上对他又亲又摸，还脱他衣服的时候。  
Brian的挫败似乎让Roger非常高兴，他哼着歌将手伸进了吉他手的内裤里，不怀好意地绕过对方挺立的，急需抚慰的前端，反而捏了他的屁股。已经做好任人宰割准备的Brian此时又忍不住跳了一下，如砧板上濒死的鱼回光返照。  
“放心，”知道对方在担心什么，Roger冲他轻轻摇头，转手握住他的前面，随手撸动了两下。

“When my hand's on your grease gun——”  
此前一直忍耐的Brian终于发出一声呻吟，对方温热的手紧紧握住他的下身，伴随着刻意变得色气的歌声，他几乎是立刻感到自己又硬了几分。  
Roger笑了，“我说过了吧，这是一个隐喻。”  
Brian非常清楚地体会到了这个恶魔口中隐喻的意思。  
Brian暗自咬牙，这太超过了，Roger就坐在他腿上，一起身就能亲吻到的距离，对方手里还握着他的下身，他想要抬手拥抱亲吻对方，想要在他手里释放，可他现在被绑在床上动弹不得，只能等待对方的发落。他迫切地想要Roger做点什么，随便什么都行，只要不要再让他不上不下地停在这里。可是固执的自尊使他无法开口，只能眨着眼睛任对方戏弄，心跳加快到十倍速。  
“Gotta feel for my automobile——”而眼前这个小混蛋自顾自地唱着他的歌，似乎真的把手里的东西当做了他心爱的车的手动挡，不紧不慢地撩拨着。  
金发鼓手最知道，什么样的节奏能将他的吉他手逼疯。

“Then feel me。”Brian哑着嗓子试图反击，放任自己在Roger的手下发出低沉的呻吟。  
他知道Roger也硬了，对方炙热的硬物抵在他的大腿根，呼吸也早就变得粗重。他忍不住扭动着腰，这一次不是挣扎，而是诱惑对方更靠近一些。  
Roger俯下身靠在他的胸膛上，身上的每处肌肤都和他紧贴在一起，汗水互相渗透交融，分不清谁是谁的。更加紧贴的是挺立的下身，距离几乎为负，Brian主动抬起腰在Roger身上磨蹭，Roger呻吟着用双手将两人的分握在一起，有节奏地上下撸动。房间里只剩下水声和紊乱的呼吸声，Roger将脸埋进Brian的颈窝，刘海沾了汗水黏在他身上，异常高温的呼吸吐在他的锁骨处。Brian预感明早自己锁骨上又要多几个牙印。  
他低头想看看Roger的脸，在黑夜里那双眼睛甚至比往常更亮。而对方似乎有所察觉，从他身上抬起脸看着他，或者说瞪着他。好像还在因为那首歌的事情生气，这令他看上去更可爱。  
这样的Roger让Brian想要伸手揉揉他已经足够凌乱的头发，再搂住他的后脑勺深深地吻他。可是他的手还被绑在床头，被Roger绑在床头。  
该死的Roger Taylor，上帝派下来折磨他的天使恶魔。

“Roger……”Brian再次挺动腰，试图在失去双手的情况下拿回主动权。  
Roger惊呼了一声，似乎没有料到他的突然发作，他伸出一只手肘压在Brian的胸膛上，声音因为情欲而变得沙哑，“Brian？”  
“Roger，放开我。我快要——”Brian的双手因为长时间的捆绑而发酸，更重要的是他的下身硬得发疼。他觉得自己快要射了，而Roger的抚慰对他来说不过是饮鸩止渴，让他临近顶端却无法释放。  
Roger凑上来，用一个热情又粗鲁的吻打断他。金色的头发打到Brian的鼻粱和眼睛上，而他来不及喊痛，忙着张嘴主动加深这个吻，像是在沙漠中迷途的人终于找到了他的水源。

真可怕，在那个激烈的吻里Brian突然想，他原本以为放弃博士学位来玩摇滚乐队，和成员们一起在乡下农场录制一张实验性的专辑已经是他做过最疯狂的事，可是现实告诉他，他还能再疯狂一点。  
比如因为一首歌而被Roger Taylor绑在床上做爱。

Roger在此时伸过小腿勾住他的，两人的下身就贴得更紧，蹭在一起互相摩擦。他的双手也加快了动作，同时抚慰着彼此的分身。老旧的床因为他们激烈的动作发出沉重的呻吟，而Brian已经不在乎楼下的Deacon是否会听到，他只听见耳边Roger小声又放纵的呻吟。

可是爱上Roger Taylor对他来说又是最自然的事。

最后一声长长的呻吟被吞没在两人交缠的唇齿间，Roger先射了出来。体液弄得两个人得小腹上粘腻一片，金发鼓手喘着气，一边伸出左手搂住Brian的脖子加深了那个不曾间断的吻，另一手加快速度用力撸动了几下，让吉他手获得了一次屈辱又完美的高潮。

高潮之后的Brian像是脱了力，任由Roger趴在他胸前，更加可爱或者不可爱地，用还黏糊糊的双手掐着他的脖子。  
“I‘m im love with my car。”Roger说，“承认吧，是首好歌。”  
“Roger……”Brian叹气，他不想在这个时候讨论歌的问题，而且Roger显然忘了还有一件更重要的事——“现在可以放开我的手了吗？”  
“抱歉，差点忘了。”  
Roger吐吐舌头，他依旧趴在Brian身上不想动弹，只是伸出手轻巧地解开了那个结。  
而吉他手重获双手后的第一件事，就是一个翻身把他的鼓手压在身下。Roger始料不及失去了主动权，正当他闭上双眼似乎等待什么降临的时候，黑发的吉他手只是看着他的模样失笑，从床头拿过纸巾开始清理两人满身的狼藉。  
“我就当你已经接受了我的歌。”Roger笑着张开双腿，接受他的服务。“否则我也不介意再来一次。”  
“Roger……“Brian摇头看着终于躺在他身下的人，刚才那些香艳的回忆又让他觉得血液在烧起来，他理清了一下思维才哑着嗓子说，”关于这件事，我保留意见。“  
“你保留意见也没用。”Roger不满地哼了一声，“我不仅要把它放进专辑里，还要作为B-side。”  
“不可能，你要怎么说服Freddie？”Brian不信，通常B-side放谁的歌都是乐队争执的一个要点，“也用对付我的方法？”  
话从口出，Brian才意识到自己听起来醋意有多明显。  
“你等着瞧吧。”Roger报复似的揪他的头发，抬头咬了一口他的嘴唇。  
他熟练地把Roger捞进自己的怀里，将对方的啃咬转成另一个纠缠的吻。Roger发出细微的哼声，他只有在困到极点的时候才会发出那样小动物般的声音。  
“睡吧，”Brian揉揉他的头发，“睡在我身边。”  
Roger发出一声应该是答应的模糊回应，他挪动了几下在Brian怀里找到一个舒服的位置躺好，嘴里还嘟囔着那首歌。  
“承认吧，Brian。”他闭着眼睛说，“我的歌够好。”  
Brian不置可否地笑笑，吻了吻那个乱糟糟的金色后脑勺。  
他还是觉得那首歌不够动人，至少没有睡在他身边的Roger Taylor动人。

 

END


End file.
